Trinity's Love Story
by Xx NikD xX
Summary: Jayden is in love with Mia. Turns out that Mia loves Jayden too but realizes it too late. Complications arise when Mia's boyfriend, Tyler creates trouble for Jayden. Mia's friends help her through the situation. Read to find out more. I will be writing this story from Jayden's view as well. :)


**A/N : - Here goes my new story. Hope you like it. This is majorly Jayden-Mia, Mike and Emily are just their friends who later become a couple.**

** Please leave a Review. :) **

**MIA  
><strong>

I woke up in horror because of the terrible nightmare I have been having since the past few days. I just exactly don't know why I have this guilty-kinda feeling like I am going to the wrong track. Like, I am not supposed to be doing this…to someone I love but I just don't understand for whom I am feeling _'guilty'_. The movies are changing things a lot, I guess. I gotta take a break from watching all the supernatural stuff.

_Everything was white. No walls, no atmosphere, nothing. I was surrounded by emptiness, there was just white everywhere, the place had no end. Abruptly, a well dressed, handsome and sparkling blonde boy appeared. His chest was manly; he looked strong. His shoulders were broad and he had sharp cheekbones. It was Jayden; he had appeared out of the blue. He was staring down and then he looked at me, with concern. I was eager for him to speak, but then he rolled his eyes and looked past me, his eyes filled with fury. I turned around to see what had caught his eye. I saw another guy, who was stunning in his facial features. His hair was strawberry blonde; he had a perfect smile to catch any girl's interest. It was difficult to compare who was more striking. Tyler smiled at me with his sparkling white teeth and then rolled his eyes towards the blonde guy behind me. There weren't any fights but Tyler, the strawberry blonde pulled my arm to his side and Jayden frowned. And, Jay disappeared. The End._

My nightmare always ends when Jayden disappears. I feel so guilty, but for whom? I do have to agree that there is a cold war between the two. But they don't trigger at each other at college. Of course, why will my boyfriend beat up my best friend just because he was good at sports? Dumb me. Then there was a shrieking noise that I hated the most. I turned off the alarm quickly in loathing. It was already 7:30 am. I had to get dressed.

I jumped up and headed for the bathroom; brushed my teeth and ran to the closet to get my best clothes and then ran again to the bathroom to freshen up and get ready.

I put on bright red tube-top and skinny black jeans. A thin, full-sleeved white cotton jacket was all to complete my look. I held up my bright yellow handbag and with a cheerful grin, I looked at the mirror and thought, 'You're sexy. Ready to rock!'

As soon as I was inside the college gate, I was greeted with some winks and heys, as usual. Then, I met up with my whole group of friends. Ugh, what was Jenny wearing! She's a great friend but I hate her dressing sense. Come on! Why will MY girl friend wear such lame clothes? She was fair and wore loose light blue jeans and a ridiculously large and loose baby pink shirt. Anyway, I love her.

Then there was Laura, fab with her clothes. A long navy blue jumpsuit and a pair of blue flat shoes matched her skin's tanned tone. She held a small clutch purse that matched her outfit's color.  
>Jenny and Laura were my besties. But then there was another girl, closer to my heart, who knew each and every ounce of me, Emily.<p>

Short and bubbly, yellow goes greattttt with her. I turned the whole way around and saw Emily near her locker. She was dressed in simple clothes; a yellow tank top, a brighter yellow jacket and denim shorts. Her dressing sense was quite 'normal'. She managed to look sweet in her simple outfits.

Yup, so these three were my BFFs – Jenny, Emily and Laura. The rest of the group were just good friends. They were Leonardo, we call him Leo, Calvin – Cal and Mike. And I had a guy best friend, Jayden.

I had grown up with Jayden and Emily at my sides. It was in college when I met the others and then got all the popularity…became the Princess of Trinity College 2013, etc, etc. This wasn't important, my friends and all the fun was.

And I just realized, Jayden had a basketball match today. Mr. Captain might be mad at me for being late.

I turned around to make a run for the stadium with my friends and suddenly, I felt something touch my right cheek at the fraction of a second. I looked at the person and smiled. Tyler had kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hey handsome," I responded, in the same tune.

"Let's bunk and go out somewhere."

The others were gone as soon as Tyler came, thinking I am going out with him.

"I can't Tyler. I promised Jayden that I'll be there to watch him win the cup." I was serious.

"What. You can't just deny him once? For your boyfriend? Why does he always has to come in between?"

"Shh. Calm down. Tyler…I am the one who always breaks the promise and it actually hurts him. Just let me go this once and I will never promise him anything like that."

"Alright. Don't beg me; I don't own you, sweetheart." He smiled and brushed my chin with his fore-finger. He gave me a wink and then walked away with his guy friends.

"He understands," I murmured to myself. I still remember the day he proposed me in the canteen, that too, in front of everyone. I remember the ambush of cheers and the way Jayden frowned because I was going to date his so-called-rival.

Thinking of Jayden…I AM LATE! I hurried to the stadium and saw the score it was 3-1. Our team – Red Pirates was on the lead and poor Black Ninjas were losing. By the way, I hate that name 'BLACK NINJAS!' I lol-ed in my mind.

When I entered, the whistle was blown and it was break. My eyes wandered for Jayden and when I saw him, he looked unhappy. I quickly ran to the other side of the stadium, taking advantage of the break and knocked a player of the opposition out of the way.

"Jayden!" I shouted.

"Mia!" Jayden turned; his frown was now a cheerful face. "You're here!"

I gasped for breath. "I promised."

"But, you're late."

"Sorry for that."

"I was afraid when Em said that Tyler was taking you out. Finally, you kept a promise!"

"I wasn't going to break it this time—" the whistle blew again. Jayden ran to take his position. I yelled, "All the best!"

He turned his face and winked at me. I was glad I was there.

We won with a strong score, obviously. Jayden was great! My best friend, he was. It wasn't only sports where he was good at, he could play the guitar and he always roamed with a distinct charm.

One thing I don't like about him is that he never dated after his 9th grade. He was cheated…but that's not the reason that he doesn't date. He wants that kind of committed-fairy girl who will change his life. Surprisingly, I have the same needs. I look at Tyler with pensive eyes expecting him to fulfill my need. He is serious, for me, I think. On the other hand, Jenny…likes Jayden…since a long time. I feel Jayden has got the hints but he doesn't show any interest in her except as a friend. Poor Jenny. She is cute; she just needs to improve her dressing. But I am 100% sure Jayden still won't be interested because he's the one who looks into the heart and all the stuff. Of course, Jenny has a good heart. But Jayden will want a girl who steals his blood-pumping organ at an instant. He's more dreamy than any girl…I like that.

Tyler and Jayden don't like each other. They have a cold rivalry since the past few years because Tyler was the popular stud and the sporty guy, then Jayden came and took his position. It became worse when Jayden became the sports team captain. Tyler left the team. Might be embarrassing for him, but what's the big deal, huh?

And…boy! I liked Tyler since the first time I saw him and then he proposed me. Of course, I said yes, like any other girl would do. But it was the same thing with Jayden, any girl would say yes if Jayden proposed her, ha ha. Except Em and me. Dude, why would he propose us?

I laughed in a silly manner and scowled at myself.

I hear a familiar voice from behind. "Talking to yourself again, Mia?"

Emily, Laura and Jenny were standing behind me with their hands folded to their chests.

"In mind," I said.

These silly girls think Jayden _loves _me. - 'Have you ever seen the way he looks at you?', 'Oh, oh Jayden's getting nervous seeing you.' There's no big problem in these silly remarks, but it hurts Jenny…I have seen it. She frowns after every possibility of her being with Jayden decreases. I think I should change her. Like change her – change her not change her – change her.

I giggled ridiculously. Emily snapped her fingers and said, "Out of the dreams."

"Yea I was just thinking about the masquerade bash…"

"Yea, you were the in charge of the party right? What's the plan?" Laura asked.

"Silly, she has already planned everything and only the DeeJay is off, he will come tomorrow in the evening sharp at 7." Jenny snapped.

"They give you all the event responsibilities…" Emily pouted.

"Chill Em, they know responsibilities to me include you guys in a major way."

They nodded in agreement.

I was tired when I came home. Today was a fair day. But the lectures were horrible. I would pick up pace in my studies soon. I was great at studies but not the topper, so were my friends…just a normal group of friends. But, Tyler failed in Bio…

I wish I could help him study but he's always roaming around with his friends with a football or a basketball in his hands. And whenever I go to his house to tutor him, he puts me off the track as in…he tries to…seduce me.

I feel like I'm in a book or movie…'dating the wrong guy and other stuff'. People say Tyler is not good for me, but I know we aren't going to end up _bad._

And then, another problem, Jenny doesn't have a date. If she sticks to her fashion I don't know if anyone will ask her out. I need to do something! She won't listen to me if the subject is about clothes…

And, one more problem, I don't want Jayden to be sitting in his room playing video games on the day of the party! And he won't listen to me if I give him some choices of dates.

_Ring!_ I have an idea. Jenny likes Jayden, but Jayden doesn't, so maybe if I dress her up for the party, Jayden might get interested.

And then, both of them will have a date! I'm smart.

I quickly dialed Jenny's number on my cell phone and told her to visit me as soon as possible.

"Are you sure Jayden will like me? Will he agree to go with me to the dance?"Jenny asked, looking nervous.

"Course! You're going to be gorgeous! I said while opening my closet door.

We shuffled through a few dresses and Jenny made a bad face at my suggestions.

"This won't work if you don't listen to me! Now be a good girl and put this on!" I ordered while throwing the dress on her face.

"I hate you", Jenny mumbled under her breath.

"I heard you," I said, uninterested.

She scowled at me.

She wore the dress and came out of the closet.

"Gosh, beautiful", I sighed with joy.

"I'm not sure…"

She walked up to the full length mirror and gazed at her reflection. I guess, she was mesmerized by herself.

The dress that she was wearing the one I had last Christmas. Someone had gifted it to me…but I forgot who. I wore it only once, at the Christmas party.

The party is going to be great! I assured myself.

**The party is in the next chapter. Don't forget to write a review. :)**


End file.
